Bubble Dimer
'Bubble Dimers'Unofficial name. are recurrent enemy projectiles that appear in the Contra series. They are red and blue molecule-like objects that follow a unique pattern. Description The Bubble Dimer is a molecule-looking type of projectile of presumably alien origins conformed by two dimers made of a gelatinous-looking substance —one blue and one red— clinging tightly to each other to form a single mass. They're usually slower than most other projectiles (although this is not always the case and in some instances they may in fact be way faster). They're usually fired by stronger enemies, such as bosses and minibosses, as a form of special attack, and most of the times they display unique traveling behaviors depending on the game they appear in or the enemy that produces them. They generally can be destroyed in midair. Appearances ''Contra The first time these projectiles appeared in the series was during Godomuga's boss fight in the original arcade version of ''Contra. They constantly materialize out of thin air in pairs at the top of the screen throughout the encounter —one on the right and the other on the left side of the screen— and slowly descend toward the bottom following a somewhat erratic pattern, either intentionally homing toward the player or just floating on their own until they leave the screen. In the NES port, they are slightly faster and are produced by the Godomugas themselves rather than materializing from thin air. ''Super C In ''Super C, bubble dimers appear throughout the two ascending elevator sections in Base Area 3. They are positioned in groups of two or four at determined spots along the map and are uncovered as the screen scrolls up, at which point they launch themselves toward the player at a considerable speed and curve their trajectory near the bottom, exiting the screen by either side. As such, it is advised trying to destroy them as soon as they appear, a task that the Spread Gun can easily perform. ''Contra: Hard Corps Bubble dimers are launched by the red Zako Robots that have cannons affixed to their backs in the first stage. They explode in a grenade-like manner. They also form part of Yokozuna's second attack. After stopping the military train the player is riding on and performing his first double plasma shot attack, the giant robot will start lobbing large bubble dimers from the triple cannon it has affixed to his back; these are launched upward and then roll at great speed forward as they land on top of the train, which the player must evade. They cannot be destroyed. They can appear briefly in the Sea Struggle stage. The Yellow Airship fires these, but they start off slow and minuscule. When fired upon, however, they quickly descend, explode and leave behind a pillar of flames. Bahamut Overdrive's second form also attacks using these projectiles at the end of the Big Battle stage. The monster will jump to one edge of the screen, elongate its snake-like neck and begin slamming its head on the ground, making a large number of big bubble dimers to rain down all across the screen. Contra 4 In ''Contra 4, bubble dimers appear once again as one of Godomuga's characteristic attacks, following almost the same attack patterns they did in the first game, with the difference that these projectiles can be produced by any of Godomuga's images, whether they are real or virtual copies. See also *Bahamut Overdrive *Godomuga *Poisonous Insect Gel — Another projectile-type enemy that follows a unique attack pattern. *Yokozuna *Zako Robot Footnotes Category:Aliens Category:Contra enemies Category:Contra 4 enemies Category:Hard Corps enemies Category:Super Contra enemies